Streets of Gold
This is another song from my Paw Patrol Movie, Marshall and Company. Chase: Alright, if Mr. Sykes don't see some cold hard cash soon, we are boxer chow. Come on! (They start walking down a street with fruits and vegetables sitting outside by it) Chase: We'll start on Columbus Avenue. Marshall: What kind of work dowe do anyway? Rocky: Investment Banking. (A grabs a green apple and throws it to Rubble, who eats it) Rocky: Didnt you read aboutus in the Walstret Journal? Marshall: Really? Rubble: Yup, captions of industry. Marshall: Gosh, can I be one too? Chase: Hey, when ya got your pals, you got all you need. Marshall: Ok, Chase! Skye: We've gotta clean you up, ''and get you some on the job training.''' Skye: *singing* Ooooh yeah! (They approach a street) Now listen up, you got, A lot to learn, (She stops Marshall from walking into the street) And if you don't learn you don't eat. (Rubble throws a baguette to Zuma, it bounces off his head, Chase catches it and throws it to Rocky, Rocky opens his mouth, he catches the baguette and falls backwards) (They run across the street) Skye: *singing* But if you're tough, and always use your head (Marshall runs into a parking metre) Skye: *singing* You'll feel right at home on the streets. (She struts past him, Marshall runs up to her and struts too) Skye: *singing* When you got talent everything is free, watch how we do things, ooooh I guarantee. (Her, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma jump in front of the street) (The cars stop and honk at them) Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Skye: *singing* You're gonna see, how, the best survive, we make an art, out, of staying alive. (After they cross Marshall jump in and starts to cross, the cars don't wait for him and go) (He frantically is dodging cars) Skye, Zuma, Rocky and Rubble: *singing* If you do just that you'll know, these are streets of gold! (Chase runs in, grabs Marshall, and runs across with him) Skye: *singing* Every bowl of bark, is, a miracle mine! (A wild dog growls at Marshall and chases him, he runs behind the pups) Boys: *growl viciously* Skye: *singing* You'll take the town, if, you take it with style. If you play it right and bold, these are streets of gold! (The dogs whimpers and runs off) Marshall: *bark* *bark* *bark* Pups: (laugh) (They all run down the street) (Chase slides to a stop) (The rest bump into him and then stop) Chase: ''Hello? What have we here? (A limo is driving by) Rocky: Alright! A limousine! Chase: Listen up, Zuma, give me a fendor-bender at two lights. Zuma: *nods excitedly* Chase: Rocky, you're in charge of electronics. Skye and I will work the crowd. Rubble? Rubble: I know. My public awaits. Marshall: What about me, Chase? Chase: You help Rocky. Rocky: A''lright!'' Rocky will show you how it's done! Chase: Ready? Go! (The pups all spread out) Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Songs Sung By Rubble Category:Songs Sung By Rocky